Королевские стражники/Галерея
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Twilight and Spike go to Ponyville S1E1.png Spike talking to Twilight on chariot S1E01.png Spike talking to Twilight on chariot 2 S1E01.png Chariot about to enter Ponyville S1E01.png Spike -When will you make friends, like Celestia said- S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Twilight thanking royal guards S1E01.png Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Royal guards prepare to attack Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Nightmare Moon 'Stand back, fools!' S1E02.png Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Royal guards defeated S1E02.png Celestia and Luna ride a chariot into Ponyville S1E02.png Приглашение на бал Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png Незваные гости Princess Celestia arriving in Ponyville S01E10.png Celestia's chariot descends from Canterlot S1E10.png Celestia's chariot comes in for a landing S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the chariot arrive S1E10.png Twilight and friends next to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Twilight -they don't always seem to make sense- S1E10.png Звуковая радуга Princess Celestia and her guards S1E16.png Celestia waves to the crowd S1E16.png Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Птица Феникс Royal guards S1E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at Royal Guards S1E22.png Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to get the guard's attention S1E22.png Rainbow Dash staring at Royal Guard S1E22.png Expressionless royal guard S1E22.png Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png Fluttershy arrives S01E22.png Royal guards prevent Fluttershy from entering S01E22.png Royal guards stop Fluttershy from entering S1E22.png Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png Twilight calling Fluttershy S1E22.png Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png A Guard whispers to Celestia S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Royal Guards asking for Philomena S1E22.png Guards ask Twilight S1E22.png Confused Guards S1E22.png Twilight pushing guards out S1E22.png Guards leaving S1E22.png Cherry Fizzy with royal guards S1E22.png Guard showing what Philomena looks like S1E22.png Twilight sneaks past Royal Guards S01E22.png Fluttershy -come down from there- S01E22.png Royal guards surprised S01E22.png Princess Celestia discovers Fluttersy S1E22.png Rainbow Dash contemplating final prank on royal guards S1E22.png Guards tickled S01E22.png Philomena tickling Royal Guard S01E22.png Guards laughing S01E22.png Everyone is laughing S1E22.png История знаков отличия Royal guards trumpeting S1E23.png Royal guards fanfare S1E23.png Celestia appears S1E23.png Второй сезон Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Royal guards ceremony S2E02.png Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Zoomout on main 6 S02E02.png Затмение Луны Luna's guards S2E04.png Пони из высшего общества Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9.png Guard doubting Rarity S2E9.png Fancypants helps Rarity S2E9.png Guard letting Rarity go through S2E9.png Канун Дня горящего очага Commander Hurricane S2E11.png Давно пора Guard S2E20.png Night guards S2E20.png Night Guard using light spell S2E20.png Night Guard after spell S2E20.png Twilight sneaking S2E20.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Royal Guards saluting S2E25.png Royal Guards guarding railway line S2E25.png Station Guards S02E25.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash getting off the train S2E25.png Station Guards 2 S02E25.png Royal Guards at station 2 S2E25.png Station Guards let Twilight pass S02E25.png Royal guard didn't notice S2E25.png Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard S02E25.png Who Goes There S2E25.png Shining Armor excited about seeing Twilight S02E25.png Twilight for pony sake S2E25.png White Unicorn Guard S2E25.png Royal guard asleep... S2E25.png Unicorn Guard Squad S02E25.png Opening big door S2E25.png Princess Cadance at the door S2E25.png Twilight opening the door S2E25.png Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Captured Guards S2E26.png CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png Cadance walking S2E26.png Retinue S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor kiss S2E26.png Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 1 Celestia goes through some paperwork S3E01.png Celestia and the guards hear something S3E01.png Guard opens door S3E01.png Royal Guard running down red carpet S3E1.png Celestia talks to a Royal Guard S3E01.png Earth Guard S3E1.png Celestia orders guards to find Cadance and Shining Armor S3E01.png Guards run S3E01.png Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png Stone Discord arrives to Ponyville S3E10.png Royal guards pull Discord's statue S03E10.png Main cast and_Discord's statue wide shot S03E10.png Princess Celestia -I have them right here- S03E10.png Royal Chariot Departing S3E10.png Returning to Canterlot S3E10.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing -life in Equestria shimmers- S03E13.png ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии Princesses in a hall EG.png Twilight enters the throne room EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Royal guard patrolling EG.png Royal guard patrolling 2 EG.png Sunset sneaking past royal guard EG.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Twilight and Royal Guard S4E1.png Royal Guards closing double doors S4E1.png Royal guards -they're gone!- S4E1.png Twilight talking to royal guards S4E01.png Twilight and royal guard -vanished!- S4E01.png Royal guards bowing to Twilight S4E01.png Twilight and royal guards -continue the search- S4E01.png Twilight giving commands to Royal Guards S4E1.png Royal Guards receiving commands S4E1.png Royal guards salute to Princess Twilight S4E01.png Brown Royal Guard opening double doors S4E1.png Brown-coated royal guard S4E01.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Royal guards blowing horns S4E02.png The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Третий лишний Royal guard walking out of train S4E11.png Cadance walking out of the train S4E11.png Cadance bowing down S4E11.png Twilight and friends bowing down S4E11.png Cadance 'I'm teasing, Twilight' S4E11.png Flash smiling S4E11.png Эквестрийские игры Crystal royal guards pick up Spike S4E24.png Crystal royal guards cart Spike away S4E24.png Spike being carried away by royal guards S4E24.png Spike falls onto the ground S4E24.png Crystal royal guard -a thousand pardons- S4E24.png Crystal royal guards backing away S4E24.png Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike getting stage fright S4E24.png Royal guards approaching Spike S4E24.png Royal guards pushing Spike forward S4E24.png Princess Cadance -go down and help him!- S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny and royal guard surprised S4E24.png Spike -I'm... not sure- S4E24.png Equestria Games golden Crystal Empire flags S04E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stepping forward S4E25.png Twilight pacing in the corridor S4E25.png Dignitaries exit the throne room S4E25.png Duke and duchess leaving the palace S4E25.png Twilight looking back to other princesses S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Shining Armor and guards see the sun moving S4E26.png The guards hovering S4E26.png Tirek sucking away the guard's magic S4E26.png Shining Armor and the guards waking up S4E26.png Пятый сезон Рарити идёт по следу! Rarity says the dinner was absolutely divine S5E15.png The royal guards S5E15.png Royal guards about to be questioned S5E15.png Rarity wants to ask some questions S5E15.png Rainbow questions one of the royal guards S5E15.png Guard -like we were supposed to- S5E15.png Guard -no one went in or out- S5E15.png Guard -of that hallway- S5E15.png Guard thinking S5E15.png Guard -Except for you- S5E15.png Rainbow -What are you tryin' to say- S5E15.png Guard -two rooms in the northwest wing- S5E15.png Guard -yours and Spitfire's- S5E15.png Guard points at Rainbow Dash S5E15.png Rarity looks at Rainbow and the castle guards S5E15.png Rainbow surprised by what she sees behind her S5E15.png Rainbow sees Rarity trying to charm the castle guards S5E15.png Rarity charming one of the guards S5E15.png Rarity says -boring- while being close to the guard S5E15.png Guard -two hundred and ninety three times!- S5E15.png Rarity -being a castle guard can be thankless work- S5E15.png Rarity -I'm not saying you did- S5E15.png Rarity -but if you took a break- S5E15.png Rarity smiling at the guard S5E15.png Guard -We don't get a lot of recognition for what we do- S5E15.png Guard -Except for last night when somepony- S5E15.png Guard -when we ate that cake- S5E15.png Rarity pushes Rainbow; asks guard what kind of cake S5E15.png Guard -Cherry with a custard filling- S5E15.png Rarity -Was the frosting vanilla or chocolate-- S5E15.png Rarity looks at the other guard S5E15.png Rarity -decorated with buttercream rosettes-- S5E15.png Guard -It was- S5E15.png The royal guards listen to Rarity S5E15.png Castle guards guarding the door S5E15.png Another castle guard walking up to the door guards S5E15.png Guard brought cake S5E15.png В поисках утраченного знака Princess Celestia in her throne room S5E18.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Celestia leads her forces into battle S5E25.png Royal guards charge into battle S5E25.png Princess Celestia's army vs. King Sombra's army S5E25.png Two armies collide on the battlefield S5E25.png Royal guards and Crystal Ponies brawl S5E25.png Royal guards and Crystal Ponies fighting S5E25.png King Sombra rising on a crystal spire S5E25.png Royal guards tripped up by Sombra's spire S5E25.png Princess Celestia looking at her fallen soldiers S5E25.png Crystal Ponies ambush Celestia from under the snow S5E25.png Princess Celestia projects a magic shield S5E25.png Princess Celestia blows the Crystal Ponies away S5E25.png Celestia stands alone on the battlefield S5E25.png Distressed ponies boarding the train S5E25.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Nightmare Moon with her guards S5E26.png Nightmare Moon's guards surround Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Twilight and Spike look at Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Rainbow Dash --The princess asked you a question!-- S5E26.png Rainbow Dash takes off her helmet S5E26.png RD --And unless you wanna end up in the dungeon-- S5E26.png RD --you'll tell her what she wants to know!-- S5E26.png Spike points at Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Twilight nudges Spike S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --But it is no less a fate...-- S5E26.png NM --...than she'd sentence me to!-- S5E26.png Nightmare Moon stomps one hoof on the floor S5E26.png NM '--..the source of this time magic!-- S5E26.png Twilight and Spike scared S5E26.png Twilight looks nervous S5E26.png Twilight Sparkle thinks about it S5E26.png Twilight Sparkle accepts Nightmare Moon's request S5E26.png Spike shocked S5E26.png Spike --Twilight, no!-- S5E26.png Twilight --We have no choice, Spike-- S5E26.png Twilight --I can take you to it-- S5E26.png Twilight --but you'll have to get past the timberwolves-- S5E26.png Twilight feeling nervous S5E26.png Spike chained with guards around him S5E26.png Spike gets teleported S5E26.png Guards see Spike disappeared S5E26.png Nightmare Moon and guards see Twilight gets sucked into a portal S5E26.png Nightmare Moon big --No-- S5E26.png Guards try to stop Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Guards shield their eyes from the brightness S5E26.png Шестой сезон Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Shining Armor startled by royal guards S6E1.png Shining Armor --I'm not ready!-- S6E1.png Rainbow Dash --take it easy!-- S6E1.png Royal guards wearing helmets backwards S6E1.png Royal guards backing away slowly S6E1.png Времена меняются Twilight and friends approach the palace S6E16.png Royal guards stop Twilight and friends S6E16.png Starlight --recognize the Princess of Friendship--- S6E16.png Royal guard 1 --of course we recognize her-- S6E16.png Royal guard 2 --that doesn't mean it's really her-- S6E16.png Spike vouches for Twilight and Starlight S6E16.png Royal guard 2 --it does look like him-- S6E16.png Royal guard 1 --it would, wouldn't it--- S6E16.png Royal guard asks Spike for proof of identification S6E16.png Spike starting to feel down S6E16.png Cadance, Shining Armor, and Sunburst arrive S6E16.png Sunburst approaching with Flurry Heart S6E16.png Cadance --after Queen Chrysalis took my place-- S6E16.png Sunburst --changelings feed off of love-- S6E16.png Princess Cadance --already a big relief-- S6E16.png Royal guard whispering to Shining Armor S6E16.png Shining Armor asks Spike to join the changeling search S6E16.png Spike leads royal guards into the Arctic Wastes S6E16.png Royal guard 1 --faced the evil changelings before-- S6E16.png Royal guard 1 --can look like any of us-- S6E16.png Royal guards nodding to Spike S6E16.png Spike commands group of guards to search west S6E16.png First group of royal guards speeds off S6E16.png Spike commands group of guards to search east S6E16.png Crystal Empire palace exterior S6E16.png Royal guard 1 --did you see the changeling--- S6E16.png Royal guard 2 --did you defeat the evil creature--- S6E16.png Spike --defeating a changeling would be brave-- S6E16.png Spike --do you know what would be glorious--- S6E16.png Royal guard 1 --defeating two changelings--- S6E16.png Royal guard 2 --defeating all the changelings--- S6E16.png Royal guards laughing at Spike S6E16.png Royal guard 1 --I thought you were serious!-- S6E16.png Royal guard 2 --friends with a changeling--- S6E16.png Royal guards continue to laugh S6E16.png Royal guard 1 --not only are you-- S6E16.png Royal guard 1 --you're also Spike the Hilarious!-- S6E16.png Spike --I'm not joking!-- S6E16.png Spike --The changeling is nice-- S6E16.png Royal guards laugh even harder S6E16.png Spike and royal guards hear Shining Armor S6E16.png Royal guards distance themselves from Spike S6E16.png Royal guards patrolling the palace S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof walk outside the palace S6E16.png Royal guards walk through the palace halls S6E16.png Royal guard 1 --nearly as entertaining as Spike himself-- S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof walk behind royal guards S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof enter the throne room S6E16.png Princess Cadance approaching Crystal Hoof S6E16.png The ponies turn on Thorax S6E16.png Thorax flying out of the throne room S6E16.png Royal guards follow after Thorax S6E16.png Royal guards search for Thorax S6E16.png Royal guard 1 --you should go find Crystal Hoof-- S6E16.png Spike --he doesn't wanna see me-- S6E16.png Spike looking toward Shining Armor S6E16.png Shining Armor gives orders to royal guards S6E16.png Shining Armor and royal guards dispersing S6E16.png Royal guards still searching for Thorax S6E16.png Royal guard searches for Thorax on a bookshelf S6E16.png Royal guards searching up and down the palace S6E16.png Starlight Glimmer --is all this really necessary--- S6E16.png Shining Armor --get away from that thing!-- S6E16.png Shining Armor and royal guards gasping S6E16.png Other royal guards gasping S6E16.png Spike steps forward under a spotlight S6E16.png Spike starts to sing soulfully S6E16.png Spike singing --glorious and brave-- S6E16.png Spike sings to Shining Armor and royal guards S6E16.png Spike singing --you wouldn't believe--- S6E16.png Ponies glaring resentfully at Thorax S6E16.png Ponies turn their backs on Thorax S6E16.png Spike singing --if day can turn to night-- S6E16.png Spike singing in support of Thorax S6E16.png Shining Armor and royal guards unconvinced S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle steps forward S6E16.png Twilight approaches Spike alone S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the other ponies S6E16.png Cadance extends friendship to Thorax S6E16.png Princess Cadance --eager to do the same-- S6E16.png Royal guards cheering for Thorax S6E16.png Shining Armor welcomes Thorax to the Empire S6E16.png Shining Armor apologizing to Thorax S6E16.png Shining Armor --maybe we can change that-- S6E16.png Thorax addressing the ponies S6E16.png Royal guards --to Spike the Brave and Glorious!-- S6E16.png Royal guards cheer for Spike and Thorax S6E16.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Princess Celestia pacing in her throne room S7E1.png Princess Celestia very worried about Twilight S7E1.png Royal guard "are we supposed to say something" S7E1.png Twilight and Spike leaving for Ponyville S7E1.png Королевская проблема Starlight Glimmer bowing to Celestia and Luna S7E10.png Starlight confused by the princesses' behavior S7E10.png Starlight Glimmer enters her private castle suite S7E10.png Royal guard entering Starlight Glimmer's suite S7E10.png Royal guard -Princess Luna's waiting for you- S7E10.png Starlight looks innocently at music box Twilight S7E10.png Starlight Glimmer nervously walks past guard S7E10.png Royal guard hears Twilight Sparkle's voice S7E10.png Princess Luna addressing castle guards and servants S7E10.png Royal guards and servants look at each other S7E10.png Princess Luna dismisses guards and servants S7E10.png Guards and servants leaving the throne room S7E10.png Princess Luna's chariot is pulled through Canterlot S7E10.png Delegate ponies enter the castle dining hall S7E10.png Delegate ponies burst out of the dining hall S7E10.png Luna and Starlight watch the delegates run away S7E10.png Princess Luna -I couldn't stop thinking about- S7E10.png Истории у костра Mistmane presented with a scroll S7E16.png Mistmane's magic school classroom S7E16.png Colt's flower floats toward Sable Spirit's carriage S7E16.png Sable Spirit's royal guards pulling her carriage S7E16.png Mistmane approaches Sable Spirit's throne S7E16.png Sable Spirit -recognize your old friend- S7E16.png Mistmane -my friend would never work- S7E16.png Sable Spirit -in awe of its majesty!- S7E16.png Sable Spirit stepping down from her throne S7E16.png Sable Spirit angrily confronting Mistmane S7E16.png Sable gestures to her collection of beauty S7E16.png Sable Spirit amused by Mistmane's challenge S7E16.png Sable Spirit laughing at Mistmane S7E16.png Sable Spirit conjures thorny vines with magic S7E16.png Sable Spirit smirking evilly at Mistmane S7E16.png Sable and her guards see a blinding light S7E16.png Sable Spirit's guards cheer for Mistmane S7E16.png Ponies approaching Empress Sable Spirit S7E16.png Villager colt approaches Empress Sable S7E16.png Villager ponies cheering for Sable Spirit S7E16.png Mistmane observes Sable Spirit's kind rule S7E16.png Дэринг Ду уходит? Prince Hisan walks past his father and guards S7E18.png The sphinx roars angrily at Prince Hisan S7E18.png The sphinx issues a challenge to the pharaoh S7E18.png The pharaoh's guards don't volunteer to save Hisan S7E18.png Somnambula volunteers to save Prince Hisan S7E18.png Somnambula galloping to the pyramid S7E18.png Final shot of the legend of Somnambula S7E18.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Wide exterior shot of Canterlot EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset approach the throne room EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset entering the throne room EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset appear before Celestia EGFF.png Princess Twilight addressing Princess Celestia EGFF.png Princess Celestia towers over Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset reconciling with Princess Celestia EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer apologizing to Celestia EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer hugging Princess Celestia EGFF.png My Little Pony в кино'' Captain Celaeno dancing MLPTM.jpg Twilight doing the Elaine Dance (film version) MLPTM.png Восьмой сезон School Daze. Часть 2 Race leaders entering the throne room S8E2.png General Seaspray explains to the princesses S8E2.png Товары Pegasus Royal Guard, Elite Sentry card MLP CCG.jpg Earth Pony Royal Guard, Arresting Officer card MLP CCG.jpg Canterlot Archive Guard, Literate Lockout card MLP CCG.jpg Crystal Guard, On Duty card MLP CCG.jpg Royal Peacekeeper, Watchful Eye card MLP CCG.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg Разное Unicorn royal guard in the show's intro ID.png AiP Chariot.png My Little Pony Celestia.jpg My Little Pony promotional image - the main six bowing to Celestia.jpg Castle Creator Luna's Guard.png My Little Pony Facebook - Nightmare Night 2013.png Hasbro Canterlot Wedding BG.jpg My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Alternet Universe Sombra Guards Comic issue 18.png Micro-Series issue 10 page 4.jpg Micro-Series issue 10 page 5.jpg Flim Flam brothers Gameloft ad.png en:Royal guards/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей